steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Tell Me What's Wrong
Synopsis In Tao Gems, Steven tries to heal Centipeetle and then gets major news. Plot "The war. 5,300 years ago." White Aquamarine was getting her hair cut. She could do it herself, but she didn't want to. Her hair was really growing out, so she decided to get an asymmetric cut. (soontrak) "I fought, me and my buddies White Diamond and Charoite. I was on Rose Quartz's side. We didn't keep in touch, me and Rose. But that's irrelevant. The main threat was a person called Yellow Diamond." Sadie was listening. She was quite interested. "Yellow Diamond is the cruelest being to ever exist. She has corrupted, shattered Gems... If Rose did not have her shield, we probably would've all died!" White Aquamarine laughed. "She did put some Cluster bomb in the core of the Earth. We destroyed it, though. Oh, that just reminded me! You know Yiradel Strait? I had a friend called Steve Strait back in the day. Yiradel Strait is his descendant!" Sadie said, "Oh, Yiradel? That fourteen year old girl?" White Aquamarine said, "Yes! Anyway, let's continue on. After the war, she sent a Gem called Moussaieff Red Diamond to beat us. We managed to flee from her. We met all of the Diamonds, and other things. Eventually, Steve grew up to be a master swordfighter, and us three Gems decided to take on identities that no one really cared about. I think Yiradel still practices sword fighting, though." Sadie stared at White Aquamarine. "Hey, Aqua," she said. "I actually have a friend called Steven. Something about this 'Rose Quartz' who sacrificed herself to give birth to Steven. Not many Gems remain. Only five, actually, and there are only two originals, too." "What the HELL?" White Aquamarine said. "I've lived here for over five thousand years, and no one told me about them? ... ... Well, I'll go visit them later. Keep on doing your masterpiece, Sadie, and do it well." Meanwhile, Steven was talking with the Centipeetle (the Monster Reunion episode). Centipeetle was drawing. "It's you in... some kind of spaceship? Is that how you came to Earth?" Centipeetle continued drawing. She revealed the paper to Steven. "They kind of look like you. Is that your crew?" "Awhk!" Centipeetle said, trying to say yes. "You were a captain? That's so cool! I'm sorry, that's so cool, sir!" Steven said. He saluted and then said, "Oh, yeah! You guys don't salute like that!" Steven attempted to do the Gem salute. "Ow, ow! It looked so easy when Peridot tried to do it." Centipeetle corrected him by doing it correctly. "Yeah! Like that!" Steven said. Centipeetle kept on drawing. "It's you... saluting... You're saluting someone... Your commander? She gave you an order... You and your crew... and your ship. Woah, lots of ships. You flew through space. Towards Earth. You landed... and started building stuff. And then... the Gem War. the gem war. You joined the fight..." Centipeetle drew marks on Gems, indicating that they fell. "Your crew kept going on..." Centipeetle ripped the paper. "Then you got separated. You got separated, but you were still fighting. Then, new orders from your commander... to retreat. Everyone's running, but from what? You don't know. Where's your crew? Where's your ship?! You stopped. You heard something. From the sky, a sound. A song? And then..." Centipeetle began to cry on the next paper. It was covered in white. Steven said, "That light? Where did it come from?" Centipeetle drew the Diamond Authority symbol. Three diamonds. In Centipeetle's eyes, she saw White Diamond doing the diamond salute. (soontrak for the upbeat sounds) Steven held the drawings. "What's happening? Centi, are you okay?" Centipeetle said, in the most human way she could, "White Diamond is here!" Steven gasped. "GARNET! PEARL! AMETHYST! PERIDOT!" The four Gems appeared. "What's happening? Are you in trouble?" Pearl said. "Centi is in trouble!" Steven yelled. "We ALL ARE! White Diamond is on Earth! She told me!" "We have to rush!" Garnet said. They rushed out of the door. Centipeetle led the way. They went into a salon. The hair salon. White Aquamarine was getting her hair cut, while White Diamond just sat there. Centipeetle pointed to White Diamond. "Murk!" she said, sounding like "Her!". White Diamond stood up. "So, you wanna fight? Let's go." Garnet walked in front of her. She summoned her gauntlets. She tried to attack White Diamond, but she quickly grabbed her by the leg and threw her to the ground. "I am not going to fight you! This Gem is corrupted! I can help!" Steven said, "I don't believe you! You're a Diamond!" "They must have forgot about me," White Diamond thought in her head. She summoned a sword and tried to attack Steven. Steven summoned a shield but it was quickly broken by White Diamond's sword. "Let me heal her! She can turn to her fully corrupted form any second now and it'll be too late!" White Diamond laid Centi on the floor and sharpened her fingernail. She used her ultraviolet light and saw a diamond on the Gem. Corruption symbol. "I'm not good with spherical gems," White Diamond said. She put her fingernail on the gem and made her fingernail go through the lines. The diamond turned white and Centipeetle reverted to her form. She didn't have a "Centipeetle" mouth. She wore a black suit with a yellow diamond on it. She still had her one eye, but it was natural. The new Gem began to cry. White Aquamarine looked over. Sadie was staring ever since they came in. She stopped crying and said, "I am Maw-Sit-Sit. The Diamonds... I couldn't trust them. But I remember you, White Diamond. You fought against her. I was on her side... I couldn't believe it." "Steven," Maw-Sit-Sit asid. "Thank you. Thank you for leading me. Now I'm gonna tell you everything I know." "August 8th, 2016. Yellow Diamond and her armies are going to plan an invasion on Earth. They have millions of Gems. Of course, there are other Gems waiting for this day." "Lead the way," White Aquamarine said. She threw fifteen bucks at Sadie and got off the chair. Charoite, a Pearl, and a chubby Gem were sparring. Charoite said, "It's y'all! Welcome!", the Pearl said, "Hi!", and the Gem said, "Yo." Charoite said, "It's been a while, Aqua and White! This is Tahitan Pearl!" Charoite pointed to the Pearl. A lanky body like most Pearls. Her black gem was on her forehead. She had pale skin and dark hair, and wore a tank top. "Heyy. And this is my main girl Deenutzite!" Deenutzite smiled. She had blue skin, sky blue hair, a white T-shirt, black pants, and black shoes. They were all in a cave near Bismuth's "Forge". It was lit up by torches. "We need you to fight Yellow Diamond," Pearl said. "Her armies are coming today." Charoite nodded. She wore a red, long-sleeved, shirt with black stripes. "I understand. We've all been fighting for this day. Let's go to the nearest Warp Pad." They all appeared at the beach, where they assumed the ship would appear. Characters * White Aquamarine * Sadie (debut) * Steven (debut) * Garnet * Pearl * Amethyst (debut) * Centipeetle/Maw-Sit-Sit (debut) * Charoite * Tahitan Pearl (debut) * Deenutzite (debut) * White Diamond Category:Enchi's Content